New Foundations
by bsbrys
Summary: Weeks after Jackson is turned, Derek has the pack helping him renovate his house. A sudden discovery in an old desk makes thing so much easier and the group gets to grow as a pack in relative peace. Relationships are strengthened and maybe one formed. Derek's feelings become evident and he can't hide them anymore. Sterek : M rating.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the weeks after Jackson had been turned things had finally began to settle down. After days of talking with Scott's mother and Stiles' father. Filling them in with everything that had been going on in the werewolf world was not easy after the grand display they witnessed at the Sherif's office.

Jackson has been coming along in his training quite well, Derek saw the need to get him under control quickly. Lydia and Jackson have been inseparable since. Apparently Derek had been doing quite a bit of thinking, he began to undertake renovations of his house seeing the need for a stable place that the pack could meet and train. Lydia immediately volunteered to help, Derek growled internally at the thought of being aided by a High school gossip queen but they came to understand each other. Derek would never admit it but he was thankful he had her. School was out so it made things easy for the entire pack to help.

The speed of the renovations picked up when the pack was organizing the study and packing the things not charred enough to earn being tossed. Stiles had managed to have the entire contents of a shelf fall on top of him, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Lydia was clearing out the desk that Derek's father had used when she stumbled on a curious looking leather bound sleeve containing what to her knowledge looked to be stocks. With further Inspection she noticed they were stock in a rather popular and wealthy fruit branded computer company. Almost speechless (almost) she squealed scaring everyone in the study. Derek rolled his eyes and stepped over to see what the fuss was about. Finally Lydia spoke, "Derek do you know what these are?" not giving him time to respond she continued "You have over 5000 shares in Apple!" Derek yanked at the stack of paper and looked carefully at what they said. Stiles had managed to not speak for the last 20 minutes and this was his opportunity "Derek your a millionaire!" not giving any time for a response he continued. "Derek thats over Three million dollars in your hands there!" Stiles had quickly done the math in his head. Scott interjected quite ecstatically "Wait, does that mean we can hire people to fix this place up!?" Derek responded with a simple "Yes".

The rest of the night was filled with laughter as they quickly finished the study. Lydia had now taken the role of interior designer now that Derek had what she called "proper money". Derek was relieved that he could now pay people to come finish the renovations. They ordered pizza that night sending Jackson and Scott to go fetch them.

When they returned with all 8 pizzas, they piled into the living room and proceeded to watch movies until they all drifted off to sleep. Lydia was wrapped up in Jacksons arms and Scott and Allison had taken their usual spot on the love seat, Stiles giggled at the Irony. On the couch Isaac sat between Derek and Stiles making a special effort not to brush the alpha. Instead his head found its way to rest on stiles' shoulder.

The next morning Derek woke first noticing no one had moved throughout the night. Derek laughed to himself when he looked to his left to see Stiles had put an arm around Isaac and Isaac had done the same now resting his head on stiles chest. Derek quickly snapped a photo and tapped Isaac. Isaac jerked awake somehow managing to not wake Stiles. Derek instructed Isaac to wake the rest and have them meet him outside.

After 15 minutes the ragged pack trickled outside into the sunlight, with the exception of Stiles. Derek pulled out his phone and sent the photo he had taken of Isaac and Stiles earlier that morning to Stiles, knowing the sound of his phone would jolt him awake. Not four minutes later Stiles walked out the door dragging his feet with his phone in his hand. " What the hell Derek? You better delete that! I'm not kidding!" Derek smirked loving that Stiles was frustrated. Allison snatched Stiles' phone from his hand and held him back as he clamored to get it back. Allison broke out in laughter at the photo and continued to show the rest of the pack. Isaac's cheeks flushed a rosy color at the content of the photo. Jackson who had been tossed the phone threw it back to Stiles "Thanks asshole" Stiles yelled out as he caught his phone. Jackson had so much material to work with now that he just shook his head and smiled.

Derek spoke up taking the spotlight off the topic of the photo, " Ok, we have some serious work to do today. I already called someone to take care of the stocks and called a roofing company to start on the roof." Lydia nodded in approval. "You all have a task to complete today, Lydia I would like you to go about getting the rest of the salvageable furniture tagged and ready to be restored. Alison and Scott I would like you to find a fence company to come out and survey for a 16ft fence to surround the entire property" Derek had thought this to be a good idea seeing that he had young wolves and the pack had become quite popular in the last few months. "Isaac and Jackson your training with me." Derek began to walk away when Stiles noticed he hadn't been mentioned " Hey! What about me!?" Derek turned with an annoyed look on his face, he had left out Stiles to piss him off. "You...can make breakfast." Not giving Stiles a chance to fight back he turned and walked away.

Stiles moseyed on into the kitchen stopping first at the Fridge to pull out eggs, milk, bacon and butter. He began to speak aloud "Who the hell does Mr. Sour-wolf think he is?! I mean I know I'm a damn good cook but come on!" Truth of it was Stiles could cook! Stiles finished preparing a mountainous stack of pancakes and eggs, and what Stiles had dubbed "Mt. Porkerest" referring to the some 7 pounds of bacon he had prepared. The smell drifted out the open windows into the field signaling the pack that breakfast was ready.

Stiles had finished setting the table when they all took their seats, Derek walked in last shirtless and quite sweaty, Isaac and Jackson looked exhausted. "Hey hey hey hey hey!" Stiles wagging his finger at Derek "no shirt, no service!" Derek pulled his twisted Black tank top from his back pocket and slipped into it and sat down. Everyone wasted no time filling their plates with what Stiles had prepared. After a few bites Jackson could not contain himself "Stiles these are seriously some of the best pancakes I have ever had, and I used to have a personal chef! You may be lousy at lacrosse but shit can you cook". The table giggled a bit and Stiles bowed his head and proceeded to give Jackson the finger. Derek growled signaling the boys to knock it off. Allison was next to speak up "Stiles the eggs are great too, thank you!" Stiles sarcastically said, "Your welcome Alison! nice to see someone has manners" His eyes shifting over everyone else and falling to rest on Derek at the other end of the table. Derek seemed unfazed, after all he was the alpha and didn't give a shit. Scott didn't make a peep as he shoaled food into his never closing mouth.

After everyone had finished, having completely leveled "Mt. Porkerest" Derek aided Stiles in the clean up of dishes and pans into the sink and dishwasher. The rest sat amongst themselves and chatted. Derek nudged Stiles shoulder, Stiles turned to glare at Derek with an attitude filled 'What' on his face. "Thank you for making breakfast Stiles" Stiles flipped his head nodding as he put another plate in the dishwasher. Stiles was not going to say anything but that just wouldn't be Stiles. "Yeah, Right. Is this all I am, the cook? Because if I recall when you had no idea how to deal with a Kanima I was there to educate you!" Derek just rolled his eyes and shoved another plate into Stiles.

They finished the dishes and joined the rest as Derek got their attention again. "OK so now everyone is well fed thanks to Stiles" Derek nodded his head to Stiles and Stiles responded with a fake bow. "Scott, Isaac and Jackson your with me, Lydia, if you could get someone to tare out the drywall and get new stuff put up we can finally paint" she shimmied in her seat quickly clapping with excitement. "Alison, you can practice archery in the back if you like" (not like she needed it). Derek paused and rested his eyes on Stiles, who was watching him very intently on hearing what Derek had in store. "Stiles I have a trunk of old werewolf books in the sunroom that I think you would find interesting, If you could skim through them for any new information and consolidate it, that would be very helpful" Stiles raised his arms "Finally! Some real wolf stuff!" Stiles got up grabbing his computer from his bag and wandered his way to the sunroom. Derek watched Stiles as he walked away but quickly remembered he was in the company of others. He quickly broke his gaze hoping no one had notice him when his eyes caught Jackson's who had that shit eating grin that only Jackson could manage. Derek's eyes flashed making Jackson expression quickly fade. Derek quickly walked outside the betas quick to follow as they all went about their tasks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this.

I'm sorry if my grammar is crap sometimes but I work full time so I usually write at 1 am and proofread around 5 am! I'm an interior designer so I apologize if I go into great detail of Derek's house.

I wanted to get this out quick because tomorrow may not have an update my grandfather is turning 80

* * *

Stiles had been enjoying his assignment from Derek, he had situated himself on an old wicker chair that had yet to be thrown out, he stayed in the sunroom that had just been cleared of Miscellaneous boxes that had accumulated in there over the years. Having all the windows allowed for a great crosswind to flow through. Lydia had turned out to have a great design eye. Stiles added it to the list of things she was already great at. But she had already had curtains picked out and had paint swatches stapled to almost every wall. Stiles read skimmed each book taking the time to survey the table of contents to find the key parts, Every now and then he would stumble on a few lines in Latin and would grab his laptop to do a rough translation.

He was looking through a rather thick leather bound book with no sense of Title or Author still embossed on the cover or spine as he searched for the contents page he couldn't find one but only a rather blank page with one word centered on it as to signify its importance it read _"CONJUNX_" Stiles quickly realized it was Latin and opened his translator. When the result came back his interest peaked, the translation roughly came to Husband, Wife, Spouse, or Mate.

Stiles quickly turned the page and was surprised to see writing filled both margins on either side of the text and above and below. The writing was very cramped and elegantly written but Stiles wouldn't have pegged it to be feminine. The pen markings were rather fresh, and showed no sign of having been there at the time of the fire. The translation was spotty but made enough sense to get the point across.

The first paragraph was translated above_ "A Mate is life long and binding, once a Mate is chosen and claimed the decision is final. There are two sides to the decision, the inner Wolf and the human portion. The Inner Wolf can choose just by a scent or sight of the person, the human side must then accept it as well."_ As Stiles reads he begins to recognize the hand writing._ "The human side may choose to deny their wolf its chosen mate but not without struggle. If a Wolf feels strongly enough it will force claim its chosen Mate and take over until it takes what it wants."_ Stiles pauses again to think, ignoring the poor translation he is now certain he knows who's hand writing this is._ "A Mate can be of the opposite or same sex, the Wolf ignores exterior features and looks immediately towards emotions and character"_ Stiles pauses again noticing that 'same sex' and '_emotions and character' are _underlined and circled. Stiles sits in silence for a minute when his eye is pulled to a line at the bottom of the page _"Scent becomes a major factor with a mate, the very smell of a Wolf's mate can cause one of many reactions, usually they create a longing to be nearer to the mate or the need to touch them and blend scents, these impulses can even be put off onto the chosen mate. Denying these impulses for too long can cause a Wolf to lose its ability to control itself." _Stiles begins to think aloud "OK, so this is obviously Derek's hand writing, I have seen it on the to do list on the counter multiple times." Stiles quickly puts the books back into the trunk and grabs his computer and leather book and heads for the porch.

Lydia had already finished setting up her task of getting the drywall in the house replaced and had moved on to picking out kitchen cabinet colors and styles to have Derek take a look at. She sat and thought to herself that Derek really wouldn't care what she picked but part of her liked getting his input. She was waiting for Stiles to appear from whatever Wolf wild goose chase Derek had set him on so they could talk appliances mainly a new stove that had more than two burners.

She noticed Derek rummaging through that same trunk a few days ago and a book really peaked his interest, she at the time decided not to eavesdrop anymore than she had and continued on with making her list of things to throw out. Snapping back to reality she noticed stiles was making his way over to sit near her on the stone knee wall that had been laid days before to hold the new mulch beds. He had his computer tucked under his arm and his nose deep in a book. As Stiles drew closer she noticed that it was the same book that had peaked Derek's interest.

Derek, Scott, Jackson and Isaac had come down from heavy training and were now just tossing a Lacrosse ball back and forth doing their best to avoid and counter tackles from each other in an attempt to keep the ball away. Jackson and Derek seemed to be working together to keep the ball from Isaac and Scott. Allison had returned to sit on Lydia's right watching the guys horse or 'wolf' around. Allison noticed that Stiles was actually being very quiet still having this face buried into a chunky leather book.

The guys shirts had found themselves thrown to the side taking full advantage of the sun and beautiful day, it wasn't particularly hot that day but in the full sun a coat of sweat was not hard to get.

Stiles was rereading the translations on the page to make sure he had fully understood what it fully said, he finally found himself to break from the book, folded the edge of the page, closed it and laid it to rest next to him. He stared at the book for a moment, a faint shadow catching his eye. Stiles knew that symbol, he immediately looked up catching the tattoo on Derek's back sending a chill down his spine.

Derek was genuinely enjoying himself he had the just caught the ball from Scott, turning on his old ally Jackson, when he suddenly felt a cool air run down his back, he spun around on his heels and caught Stiles eyes. The stare lasted seconds but to the two of them it felt like minutes.

Stiles stared into Derek's hazel eyes they seemed more vibrant than ever, was that the combination of the sun and green surroundings or was Stiles just seeing more now. He turned his focus to all of Derek now, noticing every feature of the near perfect body in front of him.

Derek felt lost in the stare. A battle cry from behind him jolted him from the trance he quickly remembered he was still holding the ball. Reacting he turned unbelievably fast processing Jackson in a full dive into Derek. Derek bobbed for a second then ducked moving to counter Jackson away from his body and over his shoulder.

Stiles had no time to react one minute he was studying the stare Derek had shot him and not a second later and hunched airborne figure was headed in his direction, Stiles barely had time to pull his arms from his lap when the folded mass of Jacksons body hit him center mass. The energy kept on from there sending Jackson and Stiles straight into the brick wall three feet behind them. Lydia fell into Allison to avoid Jackson's foot. A loud smack sounded as Stiles upper back and head connected with the wall.

Stiles felt the impact of Jackson, knocking the wind out of him. Midway between the stone knee wall and the side of the house Stiles managed to yell out "SHIT!" then he immediately felt a sharp pain and everything went black

Jackson rolled to the side leaving Stiles slumped unconscious against the wall. Blood began to run out his head and down his neck. Derek Spun around faster than before and bolted towards Stiles realizing what he had done. Scott and Isaac reacted as well trailing behind Derek. Jackson groaned on the ground as Lydia went directly to Stiles, after all Jackson was a werewolf, he'll live. Derek still managed to beat Lydia to Stiles and gently cupped his head and laid Stiles down in the mulch. Jackson had recovered as expected and sat up to inspect Stiles, he met with a claw drawn hand around his neck and was again sent flying through the air into the field. Allison was the first to speak the others to shocked by Derek's out burst "Is he ok?" The obvious was no but it broke the silence. Derek's voice roared to to life, "LEAVE!" The yell forced Lydia and Allison to jump back, Scott moved back to reside next to Allison. Isaac however turned a flush ghostly white. Isaac outstretched a hand to connect with Stiles wrist but it never made it. Derek's eyes glowed with an intensity that Scott had never seen as Derek had completely shifted, teeth drawn. Derek quickly turned to snarl at the out stretched hand, Isaac quickly fell back.

Stiles began to move his hand as if searching for something, finally it found Derek's hand and squeezed. Stiles began to mumble incoherently ( this is Stiles after all, of course his mouth is the first thing to work) Stiles manages to force out a name softly "Derek?"

Derek slowly calms himself and supporting Stiles neck and head with one hand and the rest of his body with the other Derek rises to his feet steps off the wall and towards the front door.

Derek catches Jackson eyes and his own flash to signal Jackson to stay down. Derek makes his way into the house and into the the living room. He gently lies Stiles down on the couch and leaves only for a minute to fetch the first aid kit, a bottle of water and a few towels. Derek's hand are shaking when he returns to Stiles side. He rolls stiles to one side, wets a towel with water and sweetly wipes the already clotted wound on the back of the boys head.

The others remain outside, Lydia is tending to Jackson while Isaac is situated shuttering between Scott and Allison. Both of them do what they can to console the young wolf. Isaac is particularly sensitive to violence. That stems from the abusive relationship he had with his father. Lydia thinks its best to get Jackson as far away from the Alpha as possible. Lydia goes home with Jackson and Allison drives a falling apart Isaac back to Scott's house, Scott sits with Isaac in the backseat on the drive. Isaac manages to fall asleep in Scott's arms along the way.

Derek had heard the other Betas leave he had just finished bandaging Stiles' head but the collar the shirt Stiles had on was now stained in blood. Derek seeing the bruise forming on the boys neck he turned Stiles again pausing at the thought of what he had to do. With a deep breath Derek began to take off Stiles' button up shirt. With each button Derek's heart would beat faster, finally he made it to the last one and pulled the shirt from under Stiles. Derek deposited the shirt behind him making a mental note to wash it. Derek paused to observe the fair skinned body. Derek made note of the gentle freckles dotting the torso and following the trail of hair from the navel to the band of the boys jeans.

He rolled the teen again to expose his bare back. A bruise almost entirely covering Stiles' back was rapidly darkening. Derek took another deep breath and began to whip the blood off of the top part of the boys back. Once Stiles was clean Derek rolled the teen to face the fire place on his side not to bother the forming bruise. Derek grabbed the shirt and threw it into the washing machine and quickly started it. When he returned to the living room he noticed Stiles was shaking. "c-c-cold" Stiles managed to mumble out. Derek turned to look for a blanket but Stiles hand caught Derek's wrist "n-n-no, You!" Stiles again mustered out. With a weak pull from Stiles, Derek took a deep breath and settled in behind Stiles on the couch. Both were shitless, Derek carefully wrapped his arms around Stiles, Derek's heart beat was racing at this point. The smell of Stiles' blood was like Heroin to Derek's system. Derek slowly pressed his chest onto the teens bruised back. Stiles hissed in pain but then settled in deeper into Derek's chest. Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat rise and then fall as Stiles drifted back to sleep. Derek's own heartbeat gradually fell but spiked with every move from the fidgety teen.

Derek had time to reflect before he drifted off to sleep, the sun was just setting over the trees. He took a second to analyze the situation in his head, "Great, i'm...'sharing' a couch with an unconscious noise machine that never seemed to stop" (Derek couldn't find the strength to even say "Cuddling" in his head)" Derek felt the same high flush over him that had been reoccurring each time he had been in Stiles' presence. Derek then spoke aloud to the other side of his head "You had to pick... HIM!" The wolf sent another rush though Derek's system. "I guess that's a yes... Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not own Teen Wolf

Thanks again for all the follows and support, please review!

This is really the turn in things, I just hope I can emotionally take writing this...

* * *

I immediately felt cold but their was something in the air that felt familiar, a weight, a thickness, a dark cloud. I began to feel around for what had previously been between my arms. Coming to, I realized Stiles was gone, but mostly their was a heat at my back and smoke above my head. I have felt this before! This can't be happening again! My house is on fire and my mate is missing.

I began to sniff around searching for Stiles. I could hear a faint weak heartbeat coming from my bedroom. As I rushed towards the stairs, the smell of Stiles blood, gasoline, and another person washed down. Panic now had taken control. Pushing through the black dense smoke I made it to my bedroom door, heat radiated from it and the handle glowed.

I kicked down the door, the sudden renewal of air into the room intensified the fire. A woman caught my attention, she was crouching in the window. She smiled, blew a kiss and vanished out into the night. A faint whimper came from the bed, It was Stiles. His charred body laid at the center of the bed. He was bound by his feet and hands to the four corners. Ignoring the fire I rushed to the bed, I climbed over top of Stiles checking to see if he was still alive, he was but only just. I shifted to fight back the pain of the still burning fire on the surface of the bed.

I ripped at the restraints holding Stiles to the bed but his flesh had melted to the mattress. There was only one way to save his life now and that was to give him the bite. "God I pray this takes! Please Stiles you cant leave me now!" I felt a tear run down my face as I closed my eyes "I Love You Stiles" and I bit down.

Derek Suddenly awakened to find himself wrapped around Stiles half naked body. He wiped his eye of a forming tear along with another that had already rolled down his cheek. Derek was soaked with sweat. Stiles Stirred in Derek's arms turning his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the man holding him "I love you too" Stiles said and turned his head back. Derek tapped to see if Stiles had fallen back asleep, and he was. His heart beat had remained constant all night. Derek finally snapped back to reality, he had spoken the words from his nightmare directly into Stiles' ear, he shook his head in disbelief. Was that really how he felt? Did Stiles mean what he said? Thinking only confused Derek more, and he didn't want to start on the nightmare, it was all too much to take in. Derek tried to pull away from the teen but Stiles had a firm grip on Derek's arms. "no, please don't go" Stiles whimpered. Derek did not make a second attempt.

Derek responded before his inhibitions could stop him, "it's ok, I wont."

Stiles turned and burrowed into Derek's chest in search of warmth. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist making an extra special effort to avoid the bruise lining Stiles' back. Derek let himself fall back asleep. When Derek awoke again he noticed the fencing people starting on the fence that would surround the property. Derek managed to to fish his phone from the couch and noticed he had two text messages from Jackson both apologizing to Derek and one from Scott about Isaac, Derek knew he had some damage control to do but his train of thought kept being brought back to Stiles scent.

Derek glanced back at his phone and noticed it was 10:30am he managed to pull himself away from Stiles. Stiles searched for warmth when Derek grabbed his leather jacket and laid it over the teen. Stiles pulled the jacket closer inhaling to get Derek's scent.

The sound of another car pulled Derek's attention. When he noticed the car he knew it was Lydia. When she walked in Derek had just slipped on a shirt. Under her arm she had a legal pad with her list for the renovations and the book that Stiles was reading yesterday. Derek noticed it almost noticed it immediately, he began to growl when Lydia cut him off, "I already know what your gonna say! I know it's none of my business but I just had to know for sure." she had the most genuine look on her face, Derek understood she was being genuine but kept his usual gruff face. Lydia went on "I have been around you enough to notice something is up. Stiles has even been acting weird, this book just confirmed everything for me." she stood before Derek hoping he would speak but she knew he needed a push, "SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" She normally wouldn't have yelled but she needed to get through to him. Derek got the point and he knew what was keeping him and the nightmare had only scared Derek more. "I don't want Stiles getting hurt around me" Lydia was shocked that Derek had responded but the conversation ended when a thud and a groan came from the couch.

Stiles picked himself up off the ground, hunched over the whole way to the kitchen. He finally made it to a bar stool and sat down with his head in his hands. Derek grabbed some aspirin and some water and put them by Stiles, "Thanks" Stiles said as he reached for the bottle struggling with the cap, finally the cap flew off and the pills exploded all over the kitchen. Stiles unfazed grabbed three and swallowed them quickly. Lydia could only smile and it even managed a smirk from Derek at Styles struggle. Styles caught the smirk and called him out on it, "Hey Sourwolf! was that a smile?" Derek quickly washed his face. Lydia took that as her cue to check on the fence. After Lydia had left the room Stiles had to speak up "so... what happened last night and I'm not talking about you throwing Jackson into me" Derek tried to interrupt but Stiles didn't let him. "I'm not stupid Derek, I read the book" Stiles mentioned to the book sitting on the counter "your wolf chose me didn't it?" Derek couldn't say a word, he couldn't believe this conversation was happening.

Stiles bit his lip anticipating and answer trying to give Derek time to compose and answer. Little did Stiles know that small lip bite set Derek over the edge. Derek moved close to Stiles, then without any hesitation, caressed his cheek in his hand. Derek's lips collided with Stiles lips. The kiss was long and passionate, Derek bit at Stiles' bottom lip, tongue retracing where Derek bit. The taste of Stiles washed over Derek's senses. Derek quickly dominated the kiss but Stiles hands found their way to trace over Derek's chest and down onto his abs. Stiles grabbed at Derek's belt loop and pulled him closer intensifying the kiss. When they both broke for air they noticed Lydia standing in the doorway with her legal pad covering her mouth. Derek quickly pulled himself away, when he returned he had Stiles clean shirt in his hand. He handed it to Stiles and looked over to Lydia "Lydia can you drive Stiles home?" Derek could hear Stiles' heartbeat racing. Lydia nodded in agreement. Stiles still had Derek's jacket draped over him as he left. Stiles was glad Derek hadn't asked for it, and Derek was glad Stiles didn't give it back. Derek deep down liked the sight of Stiles in his jacket.

* * *

The car ride back to the Stillinski house was quiet for about the first 10 minutes but then Lydia had to interject, "So..." Stiles knew this was coming he had just finished a text to Scott letting him know he was ok just bruised, Stiles giggled at Lydia's anticipation "So what? So I just made out with fucking Derek Hale?" She gestured to try and get more out of him and he continued "Or the fact that his touch sent my insides churning like a million butterflies" Lydia's smile beamed "Stiles me thinks you like him!" Stiles could only smile as he pulled on Derek's jacket. Lydia pulled into the drive way. Stiles was relived to see his father was at work. As Stiles slowly and painfully pulled himself from the car. He bowed his head back in " Hey Lydia... can you not say anything to the others until I can talk with Derek and figure out what the hell this is?" she smiled and replied "Of course!" Stiles slowly made his way up to his room stripped from his clothing, everything but the jacket and made his way into bed, the jacket full of Derek's scent, it sent Stiles stomach back into a Frenzy with each breath.

* * *

A/N im trying to get these out as fast as i can

please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own teen wolf.

This one took me longer than I would have wanted but here it is.

This is the reason its M rated...

Please Review!

* * *

Stiles fell asleep almost immediately, the pain from his head had almost gone and his back was becoming less sensitive, still Stiles laid on his side not to irritate the bruise.

Derek lied awake, his mind trailing on and on over the past two days events. "How can I make this work?" Derek didn't usually talk to himself but he hoped it would help him get his thoughts in line. "The most annoying kid I have ever met in my life is the one I can't keep my mind off..." Derek's thoughts trailed over his memory of Stiles' body lying on the couch and then to Derek with his arms around him, then his scent. Derek felt his heart being to race. He stood up threw on a shirt grabbed his keys and was out the door.

Derek's breath fogged at the window, he slipped his fingers under the window and lifted it, he had done this before but he didn't want to wake the teen. Stiles lied facing away from the window he was curled up with his knees in his chest, and hands clutching the sleeves of Derek's jacket that he was wearing still. Derek chuckled quietly, Stiles looked like a four year old when he slept. Derek lost track of time sitting in Stiles' desk chair maybe an hour passed when Stiles began to shutter and turn. Derek recognized the sleeping struggle as a nightmare. Derek's heart raced when he heard Stiles' voice, "N-no... Derek...please...Stay" Derek's heart dropped to hear that Stiles was having a dream that involved him but he hoped it wasn't a nightmare.

Stiles began to kick at the covers until they were completely off him now. Stiles returned to his previous position the dream now having subsided. Derek raised himself from the chair and approached the side of the bed that Stiles had faced. "I'm not going anywhere" Derek's palm covered Stiles cheek, His thumb wiping a tear that had fallen from the boy's eye. A smile overcame the teen's face. Stiles seemed to be at peace now, Derek placed a small kiss on Stiles' forehead and hovered for a moment taking in the smell.

Derek moves the covers back over Stiles' body, taking a step back he makes his way back to the window. Just as he is closing it from the other side he hears Stiles whisper "Thank you"

Week passes by, too slow if Derek had the choice. The fence was finished being installed and the Kitchen had been torn apart and put back together. Lydia had chosen with Derek's approval Dark cabinets with a sleek traditional look that matched the house, and the counters were a white Granite with veins of charcoal and gray running the length. The backsplash had just been put in and meshed with the cabinets and counters perfectly, Black grey and silver glass. Derek was impressed at how well Lydia had put everything together. The floors were refinished the day prior and Derek needed to be out so they could get it finished. He took the opportunity to clear things up with Isaac and Jackson. Isaac came first, Derek had to be gentle with Isaac, he knew that but Isaac need to learn and grow. Derek explained vaguely of course that Derek got angry and lost control when Stiles was hurt. Isaac kept his face emotionless but was shocked when Derek gave him a hug. Isaac's face turned, mixed with confusion and terror. "If you tell anyone I will dismember you!" Derek grumbled out. Derek Chuckled leaving Isaac as he drove to meet Jackson.

Jackson was at the high school practicing lacrosse with Scott. Derek pulled up in his Camaro, as he walked onto the sun scorched grass Jackson and Scott met him half way. Before Derek could speak Scott looking at him with a more confused face as usual spoke "You wreak of Stiles?! And where is your jacket?" It was a hot summer day but Scott knew Derek well enough that he would still wear it in 90 degree weather. Jackson only grinned that Jackson grin that only he could make. "My couch still smells like him from when he got hit. I can't get the blood out. And It's like 90 out do you have a problem McCall?" Scott lowered his nose knowing that Derek was putting an end to his questions. Derek talked to Jackson for about ten minutes apologizing to Jackson and then later explaining that it was still a little his fault. Jackson understood Derek's point to be careful around others who don't heal quite as quick.

Derek gave Jackson a light punch to the arm signifying he was done talking and Jackson took the hint and ran back to the field, Scott didn't follow though, "How is Stiles?" Scott asked, Derek looked the other way and responded "When he left with Lydia last weekend his head hurt and was badly bruised but I imagine he is better now" Derek was amazed that Scott had not seen Stiles since last week, Stiles did have a summer job at a coffee shop but he only worked till two.

"That's not what I asked Derek, you smell like his room." Derek cursed his beta but couldn't blame that he was getting better, his senses were now able to differentiate places people had been based on smell. Derek's face turned frustrated as he responded "I have checked up on him, now go practice" Derek flashed his eyes and the Beta turned following his Alpha's order.

Derek got back to his car and checked the time It was just past two. He thought for a moment, he sighed as he turn the key and the engine roared to life. He pulled away and headed to Stiles' house. He parked about a block away, and walked the rest of the way. Derek checked to see that Stiles was home, his beat up jeep alone in the drive way.

He worked his way up to Stiles' window and let himself in. Stiles was at his desk humming along with a song playing from his laptop. He didn't even notice Derek behind him. Over Stiles shoulder Derek gazed at the screen, Stiles was on a research website looking over "Werewolf Mating". Derek exhaled directly into Stiles ear and whispered "Curious?"

Stiles shook with terror, He flipped the screen down with a flick, and flailed back in his desk chair causing himself to fall back. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK DEREK!" Stiles screamed from where he laid. "What are you doing here?!"

Derek actually laughed and grinned at Stiles' reaction. "You still have my Jacket." Stiles looked embarrassed as he thought. Derek heard the boys heartbeat quicken. Stiles picked himself up and walked over the bed, he paused for a moment rubbing the back of his neck, then he bent down and lifted his pillow to reveal Derek's balled up jacket. Derek was now approaching Stiles. Stiles picked up the jacket and shook it out. "I uh...had to make sure my dad didn't find it" Derek took a moment to reply closing the distance between them. "Sure" the word barely escaped Derek's lips before they pressed themselves to Stiles.

Stiles was surprised by the kiss but he quickly leaned in running his hand through the hair at the back of Derek's head. Derek growled in approval, and responded by throwing Stiles down onto the bed. Derek climbed on top and kissed his way at Stiles' neck, biting gently where Stiles neck met his shoulder. Having left a few marks Derek moved back up to Stiles lips. Wasting no time Stiles surprisingly flipped Derek over onto his back and ran his hands down Derek's torso, he slipped his hands under Derek's shirt, Stiles' heartbeat intensified as his hands traced over each defined pair of abs.

Stiles lifted Derek's shirt and kissed his way back down Derek's neck and to his chest and abs. Stiles paused at the space between Derek's navel and belt. Stiles pulled off his own shirt and moved to undo Derek's belt. Stiles slid Derek's dark jeans and removed them. Stiles paused looking Derek's tight dark briefs "I pegged you to be a boxer guy" Derek didn't allow stiles to continue, he pulled Stiles back on top of him.

Stiles hands couldn't stay in one place, focusing mostly on Derek's stomach and below. Derek undid Stiles' pants and slipped them off. " Wow boxers, I pegged you to be a superman brief guy" Derek smirked as he said it. "oh look who figured out how to be a smart ass!" Stiles responded, but was quickly cut off by Derek's mouth. Stiles worked his way back down Derek's body, Stiles mouthed at Derek's heavy bulge through the black underwear. Stiles slid Derek's briefs down and paused in amazement, Stiles had noticed over the past months Derek's bulge but always looked away quickly out of embarrassment. Stiles had never thought of himself as gay, but odd attractions had started to flare when he met Derek. Derek was more than proportional, Stiles bit his lip and grabbed hold. Stiles licked at Derek's still growing member, Stiles licked up and down Derek's length.

Derek's hand played at the back of Stiles' head gently encouraging him. Derek arched his back as Stiles finally took Derek into his mouth. Stiles worked slowly at first and quickened as Derek growled, arched his back and pulled at Stiles' hair letting Stiles know he wasn't doing a terrible job. This was in fact Stiles first sexual experience let alone with a man. Stiles continued for a few minutes occasionally taking as much of Derek as he could, nose poking into Derek's short pubic hair.

Derek's heartbeat quickened as he pulled at the sheets. "oh god!" Derek moaned as he pulled at Stiles' hair and pulled him back up to his face, their dicks grinding as Stiles settled down onto Derek. Derek loved the taste of himself on Stiles' mouth. Derek's tongue played at Stiles' lips and worked his way into his mouth. Derek dominated the kiss, Stiles didn't mind.

Derek without warning flipped Stiles onto his back and kissed down his body taking extra time at the teen's nipples and trail of hair that led from his navel to his crotch. Derek worked at Stiles dick taking time to study every feature with his tongue.

Stiles moaned loudly at the warmth of Derek's mouth. Every time Derek lowered his mouth, Stiles poking at the back of Derek's throat almost set Stiles over the edge but Derek pulled away torturing Stiles. "Please Derek!" Stiles tried thrusting his hips into Derek's mouth but Derek pushed him back into the bed most definitely leaving bruises. "Don't. Mine!"

Derek heard Stiles heartbeat race and felt his entire body stiffen, Stiles flicked his head back then forward to catch Derek's eyes. Stiles body passed its edge causing his entire body to tense and shutter. Every muscle in Stiles' body tightened. Derek felt the shudder not teasing Stiles anymore he kept on Stiles until his orgasm subsided. Derek's senses went into overload at the taste of Stiles. Derek cleaned Stiles with his tongue and raised his body over Stiles, legs straddling his body. Stiles moved down to situate his head under Derek's waist. Derek's dick pressed at Stiles' mouth. Stiles took Derek in continuing what Derek had stopped Stiles from earlier. Derek quickly reached his peak and Stiles took down Derek fully. The warmth in Stiles mouth drove Stiles crazy, Derek howled lightly arching his head back abs tensing as Stiles ran his had up Derek's body.

Derek slumped over to lie beside Stiles. Derek's sweat soaked the sheets, Stiles moved closer to Derek and placed a long kiss on Derek. "We need to talk about us...are we mates?" Stiles questioned lightly not wanting to push Derek into shutting down. Derek had now moved under Stiles blanket and pulled Stiles in after him.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and chest and finally responded. "Do you want to be? You have a choice, I can't force you, well I could try but I would rather not." Stiles eased into the cavity Derek's body had created. Stiles turned his head to face Derek "ha! I would like to see you try but you don't need to, is it mates for life, because it would have to be." Derek cut Stiles off with a kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Derek responded. Derek tightened his grip even more now "Mine". Stiles face beamed from the response, they still needed to talk more about them but Stiles figured that could wait. Stiles felt at peace in the Alpha's arms, his warmth against his back eased him to sleep.

Derek lied awake taking in Stiles' scent again. He was filled with emotions that made his stomach curl, he was a wash with fear, anticipation and most of all joy. He had found his mate and Stiles had accepted. Derek drifted asleep that night with a smile and his mate in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I do not own teen wolf

A/N: OK, SO sorry this has taken me so long to publish. With work and the gym and trying to not seem antisocial something had to suffer, Did I mention sleep, I need that too!

but alas here is the next chapter!

* * *

Stiles awoke to find himself curled up in Derek's chest, he could really get used to this. He adjusted his legs and moved in closer, Derek's grip tighter around Stiles' torso. Noticing his bed side clock it was around 1am. Usually Stiles was going to bed around this time. Stiles Inhaled deeply taking in Derek's scent.

Stiles couldn't imagine what having Werewolf senses must be like if Derek smelled this good without them. Lulled back by the warmth of Derek around him he drifted back to sleep.

When Stiles awoke again the early sun was peaking through his cracked window. Stiles hated that sight. Usually it meant having to get out of a warm bed, but Derek was gone now and now his bed would always feel colder without him. He sniffed at his pillow, he smiled at it smelling of Derek.

Stiles could hear his pans hitting the stove from the Kitchen below. It was Sunday morning and Stiles and his dad had always tried to have Sunday breakfast together.

Stiles rolled out of bed, realizing he was completely naked he shuffled to the shower.

As he passed the mirror he didn't stop to pause, almost jumping into the shower. He flicked on the water and cursed as it came out cold. Like Arctic cold!

"How the hell do penguins do this shit" Stiles whispered to himself as the water thankfully warmed. Stiles went about his usual showerly business, even brushing his teeth (normal people did that right?) and hopped out minutes later.

The mirror being fogged now, he passed by it and went to his dresser to grab underwear, he paused at the open drawer and picked out his favorite. Superman red and blue. He nearly fell over as he chuckled at Derek's comment earlier. Then everything flooded back, "Holy shit..." He had sex with Derek freaking Hale!

He was snapped out of his head by the sound of plates being placed at the table. He quickly threw on a shirt and some pants and flew down the stairs tripping on the last 3 and fell into the wall. He shuffled into the kitchen to find his dad pouring two glasses of orange juice. Stiles sat down in his usual seat as his father joined him.

Before Stiles could comment at the fact his dad had actually bought and made turkey bacon, his father spoke.

"Is that a Hickey!?" Panic shot through Stiles. God how he wished he would have stopped at the damn mirror. Finally he found words, "WHAT! No! How would I have gotten a Hickey!?"

"Well, that would be from spending time with someone" Stiles didn't have a way to get out of this. "Me? With someone? NO... "

Stiles hoped his dad wouldn't push further but then that wouldn't be his father the Sheriff. "Well, I doubt you were able to do it to yourself so, What is 'their' name.

Stiles took notice at the fact that his dad had said "Their" and not "Her". Maybe it was nothing.

Finally finding something to say that would end the awkward Stiles spoke "I will tell you when I know if it is serious" His dad nodded slightly and continued at his breakfast. Stiles sighed in relief that his dad seemed to be dropping it.

They talked more over breakfast, chatting about the station and Stiles job. His dad mostly listened.

They had both finished when Stiles phone buzzed in his pocket. His dad smirked as Stiles jumped at the sensation. He read the text

**From Derek (9:37am)**

**'Good morning, I hope you had the common sense to wear a hoodie or a turtle neck. Anyway we are all going bowling tonight at 7, be ready I will pick you up at 6.'**

Stiles blushed and his father took notice. " Good news?" Stiles was slow to reply, " Oh Huh? Kinda," like his father was able to see the text he spoke again, " it's ok to go, I have to work tonight anyway"

6 couldn't have come faster. Stiles floated from room to room, his stomach fluttered finally he found himself at the kitchen table face down, drumming with his fingers.

* * *

About a half hour had passed when the bell rang twice. Stiles quickly jumped fearing he had lost track of time and it was 6 already. He checked the clock, relieved to see that it was only 3:30.

Stiles rushed to the door, he flung it open to only have Lydia rush past him with he hands full of bags as Alison followed and hugged Stiles as she entered.

Before Stiles could get a word in Lydia spoke. "ok since you and Derek are something I decided I would help, and don't worry I already filled Alison in." Stiles gaped at her open and closing his mouth like a fish searching for water. " Honey close your mouth you look like a bulimic shark, and I mean the little one that swims under the big ones". Alison giggled but stopped when Stiles shot her a look. Lydia had a talent for being quick. Before Stiles could counter she was pulling clothes from one of many bags. "What are those?" Finally Stiles spoke. "Well, since this is kinda a triple date night with Isaac tagging along, we can't let you look like your usual slob self, Derek may like the smell of you but lets make him visually like you" Stiles looked offended and was. "Ok, first off, slow down crazy queen! And hey... I look fine! What's wrong with this" Stiles was wearing loose jeans and and a regular T-shirt that made reference to some star wars fish guy and something about a trap. Lydia shook her head not understanding the shirt.

"The only place those jeans are fine, is the garbage." Lydia pushed a new pair into Stiles stomach. "Put these on and come back"

Stiles dragged his feet to the bathroom to and changed. When Stiles returned Alison and Lydia were just finishing laying out all the clothes onto the table. Stiles had a less than pleased expression. Lydia just smiled and nodded. "Ah those look so much better!"

A look of disbelief overcame Stiles' face. "These are like super tight, you can see my...stuff!" Alison laughed again and spoke "no you can't! It's subtle, a healthy amount of bulge" Stiles face turned to shock at what Alison had just said.

"Did you really just say that to me? Your supposed to be the innocent one!" Lydia again took over "at least your wearing the right underwear...Nevermind" she shook her head noticing they were themed.

The next move Lydia made took Stiles by surprise, she had began to pull off Stiles' shirt before he had a chance to protest. A month ago Stiles would have probably passed out in disbelief Lydia was in his house let alone taking off his shirt for him. But that was before Derek had...well yea, anyway.

"Ok now put this on" Lydia handed him a new shirt. Stiles slipped his arms through the burgundy button-up and began to button his way up. Lydia adjusted the collar and undid the second button from the top and rolled up his sleeves.

"Yea... more chest and neck is good. Werewolves like more neck." Lydia spoke from experience with Jackson. She patted Stiles on the back and gave him a slight push to go look in the mirror. Stiles was surprised it was a simple change of clothing, but it made him look more mature, the Hickey on his neck was nearly faded now. Stiles turned and headed back into the kitchen. "Hey thanks Lydia this looks pretty good other than these jeans being uncomfortable." She shook her head "Well get over it!"

Lydia showed Stiles the other clothes she had brought and gave him tips on pairing pants and shirts with things he already had.

"Who bought all this?" Stiles questioned when Alison spoke up.

"Oh well Derek gave Lydia a credit card to make it easier to buy things for his house and well, we figured that could include you too!" Lydia shot Alison a look of disapproval in her admission.

"Does Derek know? Stiles began to feel increasingly more uncomfortable with his new wardrobe. "No but he won't mind. Well, we have to get ready as well, see you tonight!" With that Lydia was out the door quickly followed by Allison.

* * *

Six now felt like it was coming at a glacial pace, Stiles ate up the time by finding room in his drawers and closet for all the new clothes. Having finished he fell into his bed and dozed off.

Stiles jerked awake by the sound of the doorbell, 'Oh god!' he thought how long has Derek been ringing? He flew from his room and nearly fell down the steps skipping almost half of them. He flung the door open to find Derek standing back to him. Derek turned and smiled. Derek was dressed in his usual dark well fitting jeans, and a untucked grey and black dress shirt that fell just below his belt.

Derek eyed Stiles head to toe, "You look...good" Stiles stomach fluttered at the compliment, no matter how small it was, it came from Derek so it meant the world. "Thanks to Lydia...well partly" Stiles spoke as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

Derek's car was actually parked in the drive way for once and not down the street somewhere. They climbed into the car, Derek spoke as the engine roared to life, "What do you mean partly...? Stiles cheeks flushed with color, unsure if he should tell Derek. "Well, she picked them out and... I guess you paid for them. So thanks? She told me you had no idea" Derek smirked a bit, noticing Stiles' heartbeat jump.

"I'm not mad. You look nice." Stiles' heartbeat got even faster now. Stiles was a little shocked, that was two compliments in less than five minutes from the usual sourwolf.

They were now driving into town, "So where is Isaac?" Derek responded quickly "Scott and Alison picked him up" Stiles nodded to the answer when Derek spoke again. "This way we can talk." Stiles hadn't noticed that they had passed the Bowling alley and were pulling into the parking lot of 'Jefferson Park'.

"Talk... Usually I do too much of that, well I don't think so but thats what people tell me." Stiles stopped himself form rambling further by covering his mouth. Derek smiled again, Stiles was going to get used to this different side of Derek and his new found emotions. Stiles always poked fun that maybe Derek and that actress (maybe a strong word) who played the seemingly emotionless, helpless girl from the Twilight series were oddly related.

Stiles chuckled into his hand as he thought. "God your mind must be going a million miles an hour all the time" Stiles was snapped out of thought by Derek's voice. "Yea it's a gift and a curse, saved your ass more than once!"

A low growl escaped Derek's throat, Derek leaned over the shifter and grabbed Stiles' cheek. Their lips clashed, Derek's tongue traced Stiles lip's. Derek pulled away first, Stiles tried to follow but the arm rest got in the way.

"Maybe that will help." Stiles was slow to recover, Stiles licked his lips savoring the kiss. "Yea that's not helping, maybe one more time" Derek wasted no time and took the invitation again their lips met this time a bit more force.

Derek easily lifted Stiles over the center of the car and put him in his lap. They kissed for the next few minutes, Stiles hands wandered from the back of Derek's head, over his neck and pressed against Derek's muscular chest. Their tongues fought for dominance, with Derek eventually winning.

'God could Derek kiss!' Stiles thoughts ran wild. Stiles was the one who broke first this time and settled back against the steering wheel, a low whimper escaped from Derek at the loss.

Stiles cleared his throat, "Ok so we need to actually talk...about this" Stiles circled a finger over Derek and his own legs straddling the Alpha. "Are we going to do this.."

Derek thought for a second, "Do what...be together? I thought we already agreed to that" Stiles smiled and kissed Derek again confirming what Derek had said. "Well, what about Scott and the others... when do we tell them? And we need to talk about all the technical 'Mate' stuff"

"Well, Lydia and Alison obviously already get the picture and well the others can just figure it out, we might have to tell Scott if it takes him too long." Stiles smirked and then bopped Derek on the nose. "Hey, be nice!" Stiles paused a bit for what came next, he immediately regretted bopping Derek.

"Did you just bop me!?" Derek had a incredulous look on his face. Stiles bit his lip trying to see if he could play the innocent card. It didn't work. Derek grabbed at Stiles waist and squeezed up and down causing Stiles to squirm and laugh. Derek enjoyed how ticklish Stiles was. "Your gonna pay for that" Derek growled out. Stiles pressed his hands to Derek's wrists to try to get him to stop, but ended up flopping into the passenger seat to escape the attack.

Stiles sat up and composed himself, "No fair!" Derek smiled and squeezed Stiles' hand. "I will make it up to you" Stiles bit his lip again and noticed the clock it was now quarter till seven. "Hey we should get going so we aren't late." Derek nodded, started the car and shifted into drive. Once they were on the road again Derek found Stiles' hand again and squeezed lightly. Derek took notice as Stiles heartbeat jumped and calmed with each squeeze. Stiles didn't know but Derek's did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Teen Wolf

A/N: This has taken entirely way to long to get up, I apologize. But its better than it taking a month, welp this one is both fulfilling and agonizing, so enjoy.

Messed up some names, Fixed now though

* * *

Not much was said in the trip from the park to the bowling alley. The radio was on not too loud, Stiles sat in perfect contentment humming along with the songs that came on. Derek focused on driving but was occasionally distracted by Stiles as he hummed louder with songs he seemed to like. Derek could tell Stiles' mind was still running wild.

A million things flew into his head as he held Derek's hand. 'What would the others say? What would his dad say? Was Derek ready to let him in?' Each question worried Stiles more.

Derek ran his thumb across Stiles' hand as if he sensed Stiles' worry fluttering through his system. They finally pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley and parked. Stiles sighed before getting out. "Relax" Derek said softly.

"This is me we are talking about, meds don't even do that!" Derek only responded by grabbing Stiles waist and pulled him into a hug. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. You will be fine." Before releasing Stiles, Derek places a gentile kiss where Stiles' neck meets his shoulder, this sends chills through Stiles' system.

"Damnit your good at that! I think I just got a new prescription... You!" Stiles knew it was cheesy the moment he said it but he couldn't resist, but in all seriousness Derek had a capacity to calm him, much the same way She did... Shaking the thought from his mind he looked up to see a smiling Derek.

Derek laughed at the overtly cheesy statement, but was glad that Stiles seemed to have relaxed a bit but something else floated through.

Stiles maneuvered his way out of Derek's grip on his hips and started for the bowling alley doors. He grabbed at Derek's hand and pulled him along, Derek quickly caught up to Stiles side.

"So do we just be us?" Stiles wondered if he should clarify more but he figured Derek would understand. "Why not...? The girls know, Jackson isn't stupid. The rest will catch on eventually." Stiles smiled a bit at the answer, but he thoughts came immediately to Scott. In the past Scott has not been very trusting of Derek at all but has somewhat warmed up to him. Scott had been so caught up with Alison, Stiles rarely saw him outside of pack meetings or helping with Derek's house. What would Scott think?

As they made their way to the door Stiles noticed Isaac was sitting on the edge of a planter with some obnoxious plant seemingly falling out of it. Isaac was looking at his phone expectantly, but had a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Hey Isaac!" Stiles broke hands with Derek and jogged a bit to hug the now standing Isaac. "What are you doing out here?" Derek had caught up and placed a gentle pat on Isaac's back.

Isaac paused a bit before responding "Well... I was waiting for you guys, and just getting some air" Stiles immediately recognized the lie, and didn't need to look to Derek for confirmation. Instead Stiles threw an arm around Isaac and began towards the door again "Well it looks like we are a team of three, lets kick Jacksons ass"

Isaac finally broke a smile. Derek was thankful that Stiles was so great at recognizing people were down and could lift them up, it saved Derek from trying to make a feeble attempt.

Derek followed close behind Stiles as the two teens talked along their way from the front door to the cashier counter. They received their rental shoes and Derek paid, not after Stiles had tried to first. They changed shoes, Stiles stopped to laugh at how ridiculous Derek's now yellow and red shoes looked with his dark jeans.

They each grabbed a favorable bowling ball from the racks and joined the rest of the already formed group at the end of the bowling alley.

They had reserved the far three lanes so each "couple" could have their own. "Hey there they are, about time!" Jackson sat turned toward the three as they approached. Scott and Alison walked over from the far right lane against the wall to greet them. Alison first hugged Isaac as Scott gave Stiles a rather large hug.

Scott's nose flared as the hug broke "you smell odd?" Stiles just shrugged like he had no idea "New clothes I guess" Scott acknowledged Derek and then moved onto Isaac. Alison and Lydia both hugged Stiles even though they had just seen him hours before. Jackson had now made his way over and stopped in front of Stiles, "Wow you don't look like a slob for once" Jackson who was always quite well dressed made an approving face. "Yea well we all can't be narcissistic metrosexuals like you Jackson"

A collective group laugh came soon after Stiles had spoke.

Looking flustered Jackson returned to his lane in the center of the three, Jackson however did note that Stiles smelled mostly of Derek.

After a few more moments of conversation they retreated to their reserved lanes and started bowling. The first game had been quite competitive, Jackson and Lydia had started in the lead but were soon over taken by Scott and Alison. Jackson was just naturally good at sports and surprisingly had his own bowling ball, Stiles had just come to the understanding that Lydia was good at almost everything. Scott wasn't half bad but Alison got strike after strike, no doubt her hunter accuracy playing beneficial to her streak.

Derek seemed tentative at first but soon got into a sort of grove and pace and was doing quite well, Isaac seemed to follow. Stiles was another story, after having stepped to far and onto the pristine waxed floor and landed on his ass, things could only get better from there. After Derek had peeled him from the floor and gave him a piece of advice, Stiles began to do better. After one particular strike Stiles had achieved, he ran back and sat rather campy on Derek's lap. Stiles knew he was taking a risk even with Derek not approving of a public display like this, but Derek seemed unfazed and simply wrapped an arm around Stiles waist. Isaac just shrugged accepting what he was seeing. But Jackson, Stiles wished he could capture the look that dawned Jackson face at Stiles sitting upon Derek's lap. Much to Stiles' surprise Derek spoke before he could, "Hey Jacks, take a photo it will last longer" Stiles looked down to Derek's face in shock, Isaac was laughing as he stood for his turn.

Jackson now more shocked quickly nudged to Lydia to look, "Yea, Yea Jackson I already know"

The first game went to Scott and Alison. Alison still had the best score. They took the average of each team to determine a winner, since 'Team Foxy' (a name Stiles had dubbed the three of them) of course had 3 people, and the rest were pairs.

After the first game Stiles decided it was food time.

"Ok I want snacks!" Scott actually broke from Alison's side to accompany Stiles to get food. Derek tried to offer Stiles money but Stiles shook at the money.

Scott and Stiles made their way to the snack bar when Scott spoke, "Are you ok playing with Derek? I mean I know you have Isaac over there but is Derek being his usual prickly self?" Stiles immediately shook his head. Scott hadn't been paying attention at all tonight.

"No, Derek is being fine, actually kinda nice, you haven't noticed anything all night have you?" Scott now had a confused look on his face.

"Nice? Well, you sorta smell like him now" Scott didn't know he picked up Stiles. They had reached the counter and ordered a few things that everyone could share, Stiles made an extra effort to make sure they got two orders of Chili cheese fries, cause come on. Chili and Cheese on fries was a heavenly combination. Now having everything they made their way back.

"Derek picked me up so that would explain the smell..." Stiles hoped Scott would both take it as a hint of some sort and not say anything more. Scott just nodded, his attention falling back onto Allison now approaching to help take things from the boys hands.

The group casually picked at the food and returned to start another game, but this time Scott paid attention to the lane two spots over.

"Hey Alison?" Alison turned and smiled to signal she was listening. "Do you think Stiles is ok over there? Derek keeps giving Stiles these weird looks." Scott now had his back turned to the others to talk to Alison.

Alison laughed, "Well maybe you should turn around and see for yourself" Scott turned to see Stiles now hoping into Derek's lap after getting a strike, Stiles placed a kiss on Derek's cheek. Scotts jaw dropped quite literally. Stiles caught Scott's stare, his face flushing red when his attention was pulled by Derek.

Scott immediately stood up to make his way over but was caught by Alison. "Oh no you don't! I'm not letting you ruin their night or mine, it's your turn. Talk to Stiles tomorrow." "You mean you knew?" Scott wasn't mad at Alison (like he ever could be). He just always felt out of the loop.

The game ended with Alison winning again. Stiles cursed that Jackson had beaten him this time, but congratulated Alison. "Next time we are blind folding you!"

After talking for a bit longer they began to return the bowling balls and their shoes and met in the lobby to say their goodbyes.

They all quickly hugged, Scott paused before hugging Stiles "We need to talk" Scott's voice was surprisingly stern and serious. Stiles understood why, however. Stiles smiled and simply nodded and the had their usual best-friend bear hug (of could you say wolf hug) Stiles had played with that thought before.

Alison pulled Scott away first, most likely trying to ensure Scott didn't say anything. Isaac went back with Jackson and Lydia, Isaac would stay at Jackson's pool house until the upstairs at Derek's was finished being rebuilt.

As they made their way out the door it was already pouring rain. A quite bad summer thunderstorm had rolled through, Stiles had wished he had checked the weather like he usually did each morning. They all sprinted to their cars, not doing anything to keep them any dryer.

* * *

Derek and Stiles jump into the black Camero soaked, if Stiles' jeans were not tight enough before they certainly are now. Stiles looked over at Derek who's hair was now completely deflated and soaked. Stiles took note of how Derek's shirt clung to his body revealing every bit of his defined torso.

Stiles guessed Derek sensed his arousal because Derek wasted no time pulling Stiles into a kiss, Stiles pushed in deeper running his hands through the hair at the back of Derek's head.

The kiss broke with a small whimper from Stiles, his lips were now red and swollen. Derek smiled as he started the car, "Is your dad working tonight?" Stiles immediately searched for his phone, he pulled it from his soaked pocket to find it wasn't affected by the rain. He had three text messages, one from a coworker asking him to cover a shift. 'Ooops. to late now sorry' Stiles thought, the other two were from his dad.

-**8:43 - from Dad**

**Hey I have to work all night and into tomorrow morning, Have a sick Deputy and can't get one to cover.**

**-9:07-from Dad**

**I guess your having fun...let me know if your spending the night over Scotts or where ever, Scott's mom told me you guys went bowling.**

Stiles smiled at his phone at how cool his dad was, he had sort of come to understand the whole pack thing, his dad and Scott's mom had talked a little about it. They figured they would help each other look out for their kids.

Stiles quickly composed a text back to his dad.

**-9:57 - to Dad**

**Hey spending the night over Derek's with a few others. Will call you tomorrow morning. Stay safe."**

Stiles' dad had been uneasy over the topic of Derek... With the whole "Might be a criminal" thing, but with further explanation his dad became ok with it. Stiles brain went off on one of its tangents again, 'if only my dad will be ok with the idea of Derek and I...'

Derek's voice snapped Stiles back to reality, "So..."

"Oh yea, he is working until probably noon tomorrow, I told him I was spending the night over your place with some others" Derek just smiled and shook his. Stiles understood, "What? I didn't completely lie!"

Derek's higher body temperature was causing the water on his clothing to evaporate quicker and fogging the windows. They finally reached Derek's house, Stiles was surprised to see a gate at the beginning of the drive way, Stiles pointed at the gate and looked to Derek.

"It was Lydia's idea...she said it completed 'the look' " Stiles laughed thinking of Lydia explaining this grand idea of the Hale compound. "Well, it definitely completes your whole mysterious, stoic thing you usually do."

Derek didn't like being thought as 'stoic', yes he was a bit cold but it stopped people from coming too close, but by that definition he was stoic. "Do you think I'm cold?"

Stiles not fully seeing the depth of the question answered, "Your the farthest thing from cold, Your like the hottest guy I have ever seen, both looks and temperature wise... I mean I think Jackson would disagree with the appearance thing but who gives a shit..." there was silence for a few seconds then Stiles realized what he meant. "Oh you mean that way...well you come off kind of brooding but I wouldn't say cold, maybe Distanced...? But I get to see the better side of you, the occasional smile and laughter side and I'm perfectly content with not sharing. Your hot too." Stiles regretted parts of his answer but tried to save it in the end.

Derek smirked lightly, appreciating the answer but the issue on his mind. Derek parked the car and looked over to Stiles.

Stiles hadn't noticed they were holding hands the entire way home, It just felt comfortable. To ease the mood Stiles spoke, "Still hot though..." and Stiles jumped out of the car. Before Stiles even made it to the door again battling the rain he was joined at his back by Derek. Now taking shelter under the porch Derek pushed Stiles into the door in an all too familiar way.

They kissed as Derek messed with the lock, about ready to rip the handle off it finally opened. The door slammed shut behind them as they maneuvered their way to the stairs. Collapsing onto the stairs Derek kissed his way down Stiles neck leaving marks and small teasing bites. Stiles body would arch with each nip at his skin.

"Lets get you out of these wet clothes" Derek discarded Stiles' shirt randomly behind into the room.  
Derek then lifted Stiles up off the stairs, Stiles now rapped his legs around Derek's waist as they continued up the stairs. Stiles lips burned now with each increasingly intense movement from Derek's. Derek paused with Stiles in his arms near the edge of the bed. Stiles' arousal now strained in pain at the skin tight jeans he was wearing.

Derek's tongue had won the battle between them, Stiles didn't mind. Stiles couldn't imagine anyone being a better kisser than Derek, nor did he have any care to find out.

Derek gently placed Stiles onto the bed and removed his own shirt revealing his as always next to god like body.

Stiles bit his lip at the display now in front of him. It wasn't a new sight but reality was better than memory. Stiles laughed gesturing to his pants, "Get these off of me, Please!" Derek smiled down at them before practically ripping them off. They clung to Stiles legs the whole way.

Derek discarded the jeans randomly about the room. Suddenly a burst of laughter erupted from Derek. Looking down Derek's eyes came to rest on Stiles' blue and red superman underwear, with a not so innocent thing tenting the corner of them. Derek just shook his head and collapsed onto Stiles. Their noses touched now as Derek pecked at Stiles lips Speaking in between, "Your ridiculous...but cute."

Stiles hands ran the length down Derek's side pausing to explore his obliques. "Hey I don't like to disappoint". He pawed at Derek's jeans, slipping his hands into the waist band to find Derek wasn't wearing underwear. Derek smirked in Stiles face, taking the hint Derek removed his jeans and resettled onto Stiles' lap pressing his dick into Stiles'.

Stiles moaned into Derek's at the sensation and thought of Derek pressing into him.

The rain only intensified throughout the night, sudden flashes of lightning would lighten the room even more, close thunder occasionally shake the house. They continued to kiss and explore for some time when Derek suddenly stopped and straightened.

Derek climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Before Stiles could protest pausing to catch a glance at Derek's perfect ass, his attention was pulled to the bedroom door. A small timid nock came from the other side and after a pause it slowly opened. Stiles worked his way under the sheet as Isaac poked his head in.

Derek had emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers and came to stand near the bed. Stiles broke the silence/awkwardness that overcame the room, Isaac realized quickly what he had interrupted, "What's up buddy?" Isaac lowered his head before speaking, "I...can't sleep..." the next part Stiles could tell was hard for Isaac. "I don't like thunderstorms, and I knew Jackson wouldn't understand so I came here". Isaac had looked miserable and guilty for coming. He had changed clothes, most likely after getting to Derek's place since he was completely dry.

Derek looked to Stiles as to give him the choice. Stiles smiled and moved over in the bed, "Get over here then" Stiles made a grand gesture with an arm to the spot in the center of the bed. Isaac put on a small smile and walked closer to the bed he joined Stiles in the bed and moved closer to Stiles side.

Derek eventually joined them leaving Isaac right in between Stiles and Derek. After a few minutes Stiles could tell Isaac was asleep, Isaac would carefully paw at Stiles side with each thunder crack, but remained asleep.

"Sorry..." Derek smirked at Stiles as he said it. Stiles knowing to whisper now responded by finding Derek's hand over Isaac's curled body, "I understand, he is scared and needs comforting, and I guess thats me...and I hear a single pack mom joke you get to beat the shit out of them." Derek smiled lightly and closed the distance between himself and Isaac in an attempt to be closer to Stiles.

Stiles thought for a second how ridiculous this must have looked, 'three guys in a bed, one afraid of lightning like a child in search of comfort interrupting the other two mid sex...' Much to Stiles chagrin Derek and Stiles had kinda become the parents of the pack, Derek was Alpha and Stiles made sure everyone was taken care of.

Derek and Stiles looked at each other for a little while before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Now you know the pain that your parents had all those years when you asked to sleep with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_A/N: I do not own Teen wolf! I edited some small mistakes in chapter 6 and I apologize that it sent out an update email so I did my best to get this chapter out to you. Have I said how much I enjoy reviews... Love em! They seriously make my day. I know the last chapter kinda had a dick ending (lol or less of one) but we gonna get right down to it in this one. _

* * *

Stiles awoke the next morning to an emptier bed than he had remembered falling asleep to. Stiles pulled his head off of Derek's chest and peeked about the room. Isaac was gone and now Derek lied on his back in the center of the bed. Stiles was using Derek's chest as a pillow and had an arm wrapped around Derek's waist.

Early morning sun filtered into the room between the half closed blinds. Stiles thought for a while about what had transpired the night before...and Isaac interrupting them... Thinking about what was happening before Isaac came in, Stiles began to run the hand that was clinging to Derek's side across Derek's abs. Stiles took his time tracing each one, counting them as he made his way up to Derek's chest.

Stiles saw Derek's muscles twitch as he tickled his way about the Alpha's body. Derek inhaled deeply as Stiles hand slid under the waist band of Derek's boxers. Stiles now knowing Derek was awake kicked one leg over Derek's lap and sat looking over his body. Biting his lip he ran both hands up over Derek's torso.

Derek was still faking he was asleep, Stiles took this as a personal challenge to torture Derek. Stiles next dug his groin deeper into Derek's as his fingers played at the sensitive skin on Derek's sides. Stiles then bent down to kiss at the Alpha's abs. He ran his tongue up the line in between Derek's abs and then on to his nipples, Stiles gently nipped at each one until finally one of Derek's hands found Stiles' hip.

"About time you woke up, I thought I was gonna have to do everything all by myself."

Stiles rested his chest against Derek's as he kissed his way up Derek's neck. Stiles tried to leave marks but Derek healed too quickly.

Derek's hands now explored Stiles naked back, finally Derek opened his eyes. Stiles placed a gentle kiss on Derek's lips "Good morning sleepy wolf". Derek growled slightly but was soon cut off by Stiles mouth on his own.

"Morning" Derek spoke very softly then traced his top row of teeth with his tongue. Stiles had no idea what Derek just did but it made Stiles head go crazy. Stiles wasted no time with talking and pressed his lips into Derek's again. Derek's tongue quickly won, Stiles then pulled at Derek's Hair causing his whole body to shiver and arch, lifting Stiles with it. Stiles liked finding Derek's sensitive parts, Stiles pulled harder this time at the back of Derek's head as his pulled on Derek's lip.

Stiles took his time with every action, there was something delicious with going slow. Derek looked at Stiles like he had never done before. Stiles seemed to glow in the morning, a fresh Stiles on a new day. Derek could get used to this. Stiles was like a new beginning, a fresh clean slate.

Stiles slid his body back down in between Derek's legs as his hands once again traced over the immaculate body before him. Stiles' wake up call had most definitely worked. Derek's boxers looked as if they were about to burst. Stiles noticed a small wet spot near Derek's tip, apparently Stiles was better than he thought.

Stiles palmed Derek through the boxers at first, causing Derek's head to push back into the pillow with a light moan. Stiles slid the boxers down inch by inch until Derek's arousal sprang out of them. Taking a quick moment to stare at the view, Stiles couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming again. Here was this incredibly hot werewolf with abs that a Greek god would be jealous of laying before a pale, thin Stiles. Saying a quick prayer to whoever was listening or was responsible Stiles grabbed hold.

Stiles teased with his tongue, first around Derek's tip then down his length following a prominent pulsing vein all the way to the base. Stiles being completely aroused removed his own underwear while his mouth was occupied.

The warmth of Stiles mouth had Derek clinging for the sheets, every time Derek was close Stiles seemed to pull away and kiss at Derek's hips. Derek's hands played through the short hair on Stiles' head trying to pull at what was there each time stiles pulled away. Stiles was going to be the death of him.

Stiles continued again taking Derek in fully this time, Stiles nose poked at the short hair at Derek's base. Stiles repeated this a few more times until he had Derek's toes curling. Derek slammed his head into the headboard as he growled out a moan. Stiles felt Derek's entire body tremble and tense. Stiles didn't release Derek from his mouth until the Alphas body stopped its spasming. Stiles slowly made his way back up Derek's body, kissing lightly as Derek continued to tremble.

Derek's face was left pale, to Stiles; his eyes looked glassy and confused. "Holy...shit." Derek panted out each word and a sort of satisfaction overcame Stiles. "Well, lets give you a minute to recover and we can continue." Stiles didn't mind if everything ended right there but Derek quickly flipped Stiles onto his back to Stiles surprise.

"Werewolf remember... We recover quickly" Derek winked slightly and smiled before he began to mark down Stiles' neck again. Derek bit and teethed over Stiles skin, sending shivers throughout Stiles' body. Derek's hands played at the sensitive skin at Stiles' side, nails scratching their way down. Stiles body squirmed at the slow careful movements. Derek eventually made his way to Stiles' navel and kissed down the light trail of hair to Stiles groin.

Derek waisted no time in teasing Stiles, his body tensed with every pass of Derek's tongue. Stiles inhaled in shock once Derek's mouth engulfed him. Derek was continuing painfully slow, Stiles attempted to thrust up but Derek's palms pushed Stiles back down with ease. Derek heard Stiles heartbeat quicken and a few moments later Derek pulled away much to Stiles disapproving groans.

Derek intended to torture Stiles too. Derek kissed at Stiles hips, and explored Stiles' inner thighs with his hands.

Stiles hated this torture, arching his neck down to catch Derek looking back almost sent him over the edge. Stiles was surprised inhaling in shock when Derek licked a finger and explored Stiles' opening, "Are you ok with this?" Derek paused awaiting an answer.

"Uh let me think.. YES! Just go!" Derek smirked and worked his way to his night stand to pull out a bottle of lube, before Stiles could protest Derek's absence, the Alpha returned with a coated finger edging its way into Stiles. Again Stiles body quivered at the contact, the sensation started with a light burn but quickly eased into full pleasure. Derek lightly pumped Stiles' now shaking erection, as he inserted a second finger.

Stiles hissed in pain that melted away again. Derek slowly moved his fingers taking his time to let Stiles relax and adjust. Derek didn't want to hurt Stiles, not now, not ever. Stiles was the one thing that really meant something to Derek now.

Derek slowly inserted a third digit into Stiles pausing only to survey the moan that escaped Stiles mouth. Making sure he wasn't hurting him he continued.

Stiles again groaned at Derek's absence as he withdrew his fingers. Derek continued to pump as Stiles heard the lube bottle pop again. Derek gently lifted Stiles legs as he lined himself up.

Stiles felt Derek press gently before pushing in slightly. Stiles knew Derek was being cautious but Stiles couldn't take it any longer, Stiles shifted his body down so that Derek was pressed in further now. "Holy shit, holy shit" Stiles didn't know weather to swear or moan so both mixed together as they left his mouth. Derek was now almost fully seated into Stiles and pushing directly into the ball of nerves that was Stiles prostate.

If Stiles wasn't completely intoxicated by this new found pleasure and sensation his mind would have been rambling, but all he wanted was for 'Derek to just fucking start moving!' "Derek if you don't move soon, so help me god..." Stiles was cut off buy Derek's mouth clashing against Stiles' lips. Derek nearly completely pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Stiles bit at Derek's lips as he moaned.

Stiles was sweating now as with each thrust Derek connected with Stiles prostate. Derek began a small growl with each movement as Stiles cried out uncontrollably.

Stiles had never felt anything so damn good in his life, 'Fuck curly fries' he thought. Nothing compared to this. Pleasure shot up Stiles spine causing him to throw his head back and moan.

Derek began to move quicker and quicker as Stiles pushed into it. Derek's sweat began to bead and fall between them. Stiles reached up and pulled Derek down onto him, pulling at his hair as they kissed. Stiles had reached his limit and came violently between them, Derek not stopping thrust deeper as he came moments later.

Derek's eyes shone deep red as he came, claws extending into Stiles hips. Stiles bit at Derek's shoulder as he seized, at Stiles bite Derek's whole body arched in a way that seemed inhuman. Derek's claws dug deeper as Derek also dug his teeth into Stiles shoulder drawing blood. Derek's bite caused Stiles body to tremble once again. The bite wasn't deep enough to turn but would take some time to heal. Derek lapped at the wound with his tongue he had just created to slow the minor bleeding.

Derek removed from Stiles collapsed next to the teen. Stiles slowly rolled into Derek's side and kissed at his lips. They were both covered in sweat and god knows what else but it didn't matter. "I don't know what to say so I'm not going to say anything..." Stiles knew he just contradicted himself but he didn't care, "But holy shit!" Derek turned onto his side to face Stiles, they shared a slow passionate kiss before settling into each others necks taking in one another's scents. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling him close. Derek drifted to sleep first leaving Stiles with his rambling thoughts.

Stiles took the whole situation in. The sun higher now filtered in between the blind slats hitting Derek's face. God was Derek adorable when he slept, now brooding no pain or sadness just calm. A smile filled Stiles' face and stomach, he was so unbelievably happy in that moment. Stiles glanced to were he had bitten Derek's left shoulder. The wound hadn't healed yet... 'what did that mean?' Stiles thought for a couple of moments more until Derek squeezed him in closer. Clearing his head and just focusing on the Alpha in front of him he fell asleep.

* * *

Stiles again awoke first in the same position they had fallen asleep in. A small smile featured Derek's face, sending shivers through Stiles system. Derek was happy, he was happy, everything felt so right. Except for this sticky feeling.

Before Stiles could squirm an inch Derek pulled closer, "Where do you think your going?" Stiles froze in place at Derek's voice. "well I was going to go shower but I can barely breath so I guess I wont be going alone...Care to join me?" Derek's arms loosened allowing Stiles to take full breaths, "Come on sticky wolf shower time" Stiles giggled as he pulled from the now scowling Alpha.

Stiles loved the naming power he had over all his werewolf posse. Stiles lightly jogged over the cold wood floor as he made his way to the bathroom. He paused to look in the mirror, "Hey you bit me!" Stiles poked his head out from the bath room to see a very attractive naked Derek making his way out of bed. Eventually Derek made his way to stand next to Stiles, "Seems you bit me too..."

"Oh shit...it hasn't healed yet?" Stiles was kinda jazzed that he was able to mark his Alpha but was worried how Derek would react.

"Well, I guess we are even then" Stiles was relieved by Derek's answer. "Even? Have you seen my neck? I look like a geriatric toothless vampire attacked me!" They both laughed picturing a toothless vampire franticly sucking at Stiles' neck.

Derek lightly pressed into Stiles before kissing him. Derek's touch would never get old for Stiles. Derek started the over sized steam shower and they both stepped in.

Stiles wasted no time washing away the stickiness from his chest and backside. After completely feeling clean again he turned to a still Derek looking at him, Derek was however running a finger over the bite Stiles had left.

"Ok hungry eyes what are you looking at?"

Derek paused for a second still tracing Stiles' bite, "You, just you."

Derek hadn't looked at someone that way for some time.

"ok?... well as long as it's not a 'your breakfast' look I'm ok with that, but I am gonna make you waffles to be sure." Stiles hoped Derek had remembered to go grocery shopping. "why won't that heal? It's not like I have Wolfsbane saliva." Stiles ran his hand across Derek's shoulder to see what kind of damage he had really done.

Derek pulled Stiles closer, "It's because you finally accepted me as your mate and why my wolf did the same and marked you as well" Derek ran his hand over the bite on Stiles shoulder and the claw marks on Stiles' hips.

"I didn't even see those!" Stiles must have looked to someone else like he had been mauled by a wild animal...or in this case just one night of sex with a ridiculously hot Alpha werewolf. Stiles quickly forgot the marks and bruises as he surveyed that hot, now wet Alpha werewolf in the shower before him and how that Alpha, his 'mate' looked at him back.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You have no idea how bad I feel for this taking so long but here we go!

* * *

The Sheriff had just finished eating a quick dinner in his office. He left a quick text to his son before heading out on his patrol. He was down a deputy that night, and couldn't find anyone else to cover, so naturally it fall on the boss to do it. He didn't mind much, it was a rainy night and he would most likely catch a few speeders. The night would probably be pretty uneventful. He wasn't complaining, after the string of deaths months ago, the calm that returned to his office was greatly appreciated.**  
**He ran from the door of the station to his patrol car, pulling his collar over his head to shield himself. Once he closed the car door and shook rain off of himself he started the cruiser, taking a moment to adjust his radio and laptop.

About an hour or so into his patrol he received a text.

9:57pm - TEXT: from Stiles

-"Hey, spending the night over Derek's with a few others. Will call you tomorrow morning. Stay safe."-

The Sheriff took a few moments thinking, he still had his reservations about Derek but after taking into account the whole new side of things the air was pretty much cleared. With a sigh he decided not to say anything more and let his son enjoy the night with his friends.

Time began to fly by after the first hour. He stopped three speeders, and one person who was driving in what was not the most composed fashion, but turned out to be a teen messing with their phone while driving. It hit around three in the morning when dispatch radioed about someone hearing breaking glass on Williams street. In the usual fashion he radioed back that he would take a look. Fifteen minutes or so later he arrived and began to look around the area for anything out of the ordinary. As he looked he didn't see anything that would suggest a burglary, but a pile of glass next to the driver side door of a SUV caught his eye as the cruiser light hit it. As he got closer he noticed activity in the car, before he could get out to investigate the SUV started and peeled out away from him.

He jumped back into his cruiser and sped after it, sirens blaring and all. "Dispatch, this is Sheriff Stilinski, headed west on Williams Street, I've got a 503 In progress, in pursuit at high speed, call for backup."

As he chased the SUV he internally scowled at the car he was chasing, he wanted tonight to be calm and free of problems. The Sheriff could now see two people in the front seat, both probably male. He noticed two red dots hovering in the rear view mirror of the SUV through the flash of his squad car lights.  
The streets were empty this time of night save for the occasional lone car headed home, he kept updating to dispatch which intersection they were passing. Street after street flew by as they neared 90 mph, running every light and only slowing to make a dangerously fast turn avoiding poles and parked cars.

The Sheriff was having a hard time keeping up with reporting where he was, fumbling to grab the radio and maneuver the car at the same time. The SUV lead him across town into the warehouse/industrial part of Beacon Hills. The SUV made a sharp turn onto a street and continued to speed through a red light. He followed the car through when suddenly there was a wash of bright white light on the right side of the car, followed by a horn, and then black.

* * *

Derek and Stiles showered that morning until the water ran cold, both took their time washing each other, exploring new spots, and the occasional scar and story that went along with it. Although they were nearly the same height Derek made Stiles feel small, Derek's broader shoulders and arms added to that. Water ran down over Derek's shoulders onto his arms only diverting to roll over the thick vein that ran the length from his shoulder over his bicep and to his forearm. No matter which way Derek moved or turned a new muscle would flex and force a vein to surface subtly. Stiles wasted no time taking note of each vein, making mental notes of his favorites. Namely the vein that ran over Derek's lower abs to below his waist line and periodically traced it with his fingers.

The water now coming too cold to be comfortable, they exited the shower and began to dry off.  
"Can we do this every morning?" Stiles spoke as he wrapped the towel around his waist smiling lightly. "Sure but I think we are gonna need a bigger water heater..." Derek dried his hair leaving it in a wild mess. Stiles was enjoying his glimpse into how Derek really was when no one else was around.

Stiles walked over and took a hand to Derek's hair messing it up a bit more, while simultaneously poking him in the stomach. Derek now dry dropped the towel pulled his head away and crouched down to take Stiles by the hips and lifted him onto his shoulders and carried him to the bed.  
Stiles made a small whimper at being picked up so quickly and thrown over a shoulder, but soon began to pinch at Derek's exposed bottom as he walked

"Do you do like squats or something whenever someone turns to look the other way. Seriously this is crazy. Let me guess you have the total box set of Suzanne Somers Bun and Thigh workout!" Stiles was cut off as he was thrown onto the bed quickly followed by Derek climbing on top of him.

Derek's hands slowly played at Stiles' sides as he kissed and nipped at Stiles collarbone and neck. Stiles' hands slowly came to meet the man's shoulders, tracing over them and down onto Derek's arms. A buzzing came from the pile of Stiles' still damp clothing on the floor by the bed.

"Hey, that's probably my dad, I told him I would call."  
Derek acted as if he heard nothing not pulling away from Stiles neck, the buzzing quickly stopped.

"See, what phone? Call him later." Derek pulled back and slid a hand down over Stiles' now excited crotch, pulling the towel that was still tied around his waist so they were now both completely naked.

Stiles didn't mind where this was going, but his attention was quickly pulled from Derek by his phone vibrating again.

"Okay now I have to get that, I will just be two minutes."

Derek reluctantly nodded and kissed Stiles' neck one last time before rolling over so Stiles could go free. By the time Stiles made it to his phone it had stopped ringing again. He fished it from the pocket to find he had 17 missed calls, and 4 Text messages.

"What the-?" Stiles recognized many of the phone numbers that he had received calls from. Some of the calls were from the station number and four of the calls were from Scott. Before he had a chance to look at his texts, the phone rang in his hand.

"Hello?" "Oh thank god! Stiles where the hell have you been?! Your dad was in an accident-"

Stiles heard nothing more after that, the phone slowly slipped from his hand and fell to the floor near his feet.

"Stiles? STILES?!" Scott's voice continued to call from the speaker.

Stiles didn't pick it up. Derek heard the thud of the phone and Scott calling from the speaker, he sat up and moved off the bed to approach Stiles.

Stiles quickly moved past Derek to the dresser and pulled the first clothes he could find throwing them at Derek, and grabbing some for himself.

"Get dressed! Hospital NOW!"

Derek caught the clothes and quickly put them on, he could hear the panic in the teen's voice and an even worse expression filling his face. Derek was surprised that Stiles had already left the room and was on his way downstairs.

Stiles grabbed the camaro keys and and was out the door, his feet carried him as his heart raced faster. His face started getting hot and then cold as the blood drained from his face. His stomach felt as if it was imploding like a star at the end of its life. Derek soon ran out and jumped into the car, before the door was even shut Stiles was on the throttle speeding down the driveway and into town.

Nothing was said in that car ride, the engine roaring every time Stiles swerved to pass a car, nearly avoiding a head on collision. When Derek finally tried to speak he was quickly cut off by Stiles' sudden braking to avoid another car in their path.

When Derek stole glances from the road back to Stiles he noticed a tear running down his cheek, his hands gripping at the steering wheel with white knuckles. A look of utter terror and disbelief edged its way onto the boy's face. Derek had never heard Stiles heart beat so fast.

With another near death pass, Stiles flew into the Hospital entrance, slid the car to a stop and jumped out leaving the car running, door open and Derek clambering after. Stiles feet again carried him through the hospital and to the front desk. He pounded on the counter, yelling for someone. An officer down the hall caught his eye, wasting no time he ran to where the officer was standing. The officer held out a hand trying to stop Stiles who was in mid sprint towards the hospital room, but Stiles slid past him, but not without the officer tearing Stiles' shirt sleeve in effort to stop him.

Derek was one step behind Stiles, followed by Scott and Ms. McCall who had heard Stiles entrance. Ms. McCall was working when the Sheriff was brought in, following her shift she went home to get Scott figuring Stiles was with him.

When Stiles entered the room, his entire body went numb and light. His father was laying on the hospital bed, head bandaged, a blue tube was stuck in his mouth providing a steady pumping of air into his lungs. Machines hummed and beeped in successive rhythm , cords and tubes all connected to his limp, pale and bruised father. Stiles collapsed, his legs no longer carrying him any further. His knees collided with white floor, head falling into his hands.

Derek finally caught up, pushing the officer to the side with some ease, with Scott at his back. When Derek made it to Stiles, his heart immediately sank as he kneeled down to pick up Stiles who was sobbing on the floor. Derek could hear the erratic heartbeat pounding out of Stiles as he picked him up. He pulled him to his chest, trying to whisper in his ear. "Breathe. breathe Stiles"

Stiles' face was alabaster white, his eyes were bloodshot and there were tears running down his face. He was numb, the floor wasn't cold, the dry sterile air didn't irritate his nose, he didn't feel anything outside his body. Inside, he was on fire, his lungs having no satisfaction with any amount of air Stiles gasped for. His heart felt heavy as it raced, beats pounding in his ears, followed by a single monotone hum. Soon all he saw was white.

Stiles clang to Derek's shirt moments before his body went still and lifeless, after that his hands fell with the rate of his heartbeat as his body reset itself.

"Stiles? Stiles? Can you hear me?"


End file.
